


Fragmentary

by LaceBunnyBin (Lerysakon)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Future pairings will be tagged when they're posted, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerysakon/pseuds/LaceBunnyBin
Summary: A drabble dump of different genres featuring my favourite VIXX pairings.





	1. [LeoBin] The "Something"

Hakyeon watched in both annoyance and curiosity as his best friend rushed into the hotel restaurant, looking rather dishevelled - hair slightly messy and his sweater slightly askew - which was already strange in itself because Taekwoon rarely ever left his apartment without looking like some kind of model for _avante garde_ apparel. The second strange thing was that Taekwoon was also rarely late to _anything_. Maybe except for casual get togethers with friends - Taekwoon always took his sweet time going to those. Hakyeon didn't exactly blame him. Sanghyuk's mischievousness and Jaehwan's humor can be quite... overwhelming.

But Taekwoon was _never_ late to important dates - especially now that it concerned Hakyeon and his upcoming wedding. Ever since Hakyeon asked him to be their best man, he had taken the role quite seriously and was as involved in the preparations as the soon-to-be married couple. Although, Hakyeon had to admit, his best friend had been quite distracted recently. He was still very much actively involved in the wedding preparations, but, there were just times that the man would space off for a bit. Hakyeon chalked it up to his work - he probably had a lot on his plate.

The engaged man glanced to the side, sharing a look with his fiance, who also donned the same curious countenance he had. He may not be as close to Taekwoon as Hakyeon was, but he knew the man well-enough to think along the same lines as he did.

"Maybe he had something important to do?" Wonshik offered, instantly reading his expression, and coming to the same conclusion. And, for a moment, Hakyeon couldn't help but feel a wave of overwhelming affection for this man - he always did read him well without the elder having to verbalise it.  
  
Hakyeon's attention was soon torn away from Wonshik though when Taekwoon finally stood in front of them, panting slightly. Hakyeon gave him a look. "You're late."  
  
"Sorry." Taekwoon apologised. His features remained stoic but his eyes looked truly regretful.  
  
"We were supposed to start food-tasting fifteen minutes ago." Hakyeon stated - though his voice had lost the sterness and took a more whiney tune.  
  
"Sorry." Taekwoon repeated a bit more quietly as he ran his fingers through his hair - his cheeks strangely stained red. "I had to do... something."   
  
Hakyeon raised a brow at him and was about to question him further - because his best friend better have a good reason for being late - when someone stepped out from behind Taekwoon, smiling widely with dimples deep in his cheeks.  
  
"Hi." The man greeted, smile still bright. "I'm the 'something'."  
  
Hakyeon vaguely heard Wonshik choke on his drink as his own jaw dropped in shock - especially when Taekwoon's face reddened even more as he sent a glare at the grinning man.

Work was _definitely_  not what Taekwoon was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I saw a text post somewhere that went "I had to do a thing." "I'm the thing." and I HAD to write it with LeoBin because shameless Hongbin lol. Hint... Taekwoon would've been on time if Hongbin didn't look so tempting in the car. Also engaged Navi because why not hghghg


	2. [LeoBin] You're Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “… I-I think you’re pretty.” Then he stopped and his eyes widened. “I meant your voice!”

Taekwoon’s emotionless facade stayed in place despite his initial surprise at seeing a male fan in front of him.

Just like any other male celebrity, the idol duo, LR, didn’t get many fans of the same gender - which was why Taekwoon was always taken aback when faced with a situation like this.

The male fan fidgeted in front of him - biting his lips nervously, drawing Taekwoon’s attention to the features that he hadn’t taken the time to take in before. Taekwoon had to admit, this fan was slightly different - with his tall build, cute doe eyes, straight nose, and angular face framed with dark fluffy hair, Taekwoon would’ve mistaken him for an idol as well.

"Um…” the fan started to say as he raised his hand for the hi-touch. “… I-I think you’re pretty.” Then he stopped and his eyes widened. “I meant your voice! Your voice is pretty! I didn’t mean you - well, not that you aren’t, but… I mean I meant to say is I like how you sing and I just didn’t know what word to use and pretty just came out and can you please forget what I said right now?” He finished - his face gradually becoming red throughout the whole rant.

Taekwoon had to resist the urge to let his smile show - trying to hide how endearing he found the other’s blunder. He took the fan’s surprisingly soft hand and held it tightly, momentarily marvelling at how his own hand practically swallowed his comparatively small one, watching the flush that decorated the guy’s cheeks.

_Cute._

“Thank you.” the vocalist said softly.

The fan reddened even more - if that was possible. A smile slowly crawling onto his lips as he bowed slightly - dimples appearing on his cheeks as he did so.

After a moment, Taekwoon gently let go of the male’s hand to sign his copy of LR’s album. “What’s your name?”

“W-what?”

“Your name.” Taekwoon repeated, amusement coating his tone. “So I know who to address this to.”

“Oh! Uhm, Hongbin is fine.” The fan stammered.

Taekwoon signed the album quickly, adding a short message on the page before closing it and handing it back to Hongbin. He bowed and thanked Taekwoon with a shy smile before scurrying off.

Taekwoon’s gaze remained trained on his back as he left the stage to return to his seat, flipping through the photobook to get to the page that Taekwoon signed. The idol immediately knew that he reached the page when he abruptly stopped on his tracks and looked back to Taekwoon with wide, disbelieving eyes. His face turning an adorable shade of pink.

Taekwoon only smirked back in response, mischief in his eyes as he recalled the short message he wrote on the page.

_‘You’re pretty too.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's fluffy I'm not even marginally sorry ahahjsdkag. This was actually another version of the same prompt given to me for [Delete It ~ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5515250)


	3. [Gen; Hinted Navi] Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It didn’t take a genius to conclude what kind of operation these lowlifes were running.

Hakyeon’s eyes narrowed at the sight of the seemingly harmless warehouse, taking in each and every crevice in sight. However, despite it’s rundown exterior and the lack of visible life, he knew for a fact that it wasn’t as harmless as it appeared to be. He gestured for his team to get into position as he waited for a go signal from the other unit positioned at a different entrance.

After a few minutes, the sound of static burst from his earpiece, followed by Taekwoon’s unmistakeable voice. “We’re in position. Over.”  

“Copy.” Hakyeon replied. He raised his hand, silently telling his unit to wait as he inched closer to the small gap between the front entrance. It was very narrow - but it was enough for Hakyeon to see inside.

There, in the middle of the room, were a group of people - most of them no older than he was. All dressed in the same loose white shirt and black pants. On their necks where some kind of collars not different from what one would see on a pet. They were surrounded by their captors, holding guns and metal bars  - a show of intimidation to keep their prisoners in place. Hakyeon felt a spark of anger ignite in his chest at the inhumanity of this sight. It didn’t take a genius to conclude what kind of operation these lowlifes were running.

If that wasn’t enough, one of the captors had a man in his grip - his hand seizing onto the collar so tightly that the captive could only tilt his head in that direction - his body straining from the effort. If it had been any other situation, Hakyeon might’ve admired the man’s appearance - even now, he couldn’t help but take note of the broad shoulders and the lines highlighting his neck and chest. But - Hakyeon shook his head - this wasn’t the right time for that. He could admire, however, the stubborness in his features. Even as he was restrained so submissively, there was still fire in his posture - it was obvious that he hadn’t been taking this situation lying down. Hakyeon took a mental note to commend him for that.

Watching the scene carefully though, and observing that the captor wasn’t about to let the man go any time soon, Hakyeon cursed under his breath - he couldn’t risk barging in with one of the victims in the enemy’s hold. It would only cause a hostage situation and that could get very messy and might even lead to the suspects escaping. He had to come up with something fast.

But it seemed that he didn’t have to think further when one of the other prisoners shot up and kicked the captor, successfully knocking him away from the man. However, this also prompted the other captors to move in and knee the guy in the stomach. Hakyeon’s fists clenched in anger.

“Hongb–!” The one who had been held earlier yelled, but was instantly cut off by a hit to the face.

“Don’t damage the fucking goods, you idiot!” One of the other captors shouted.

Hakyeon had enough. He flicked his wrist for his unit to go in. Seething with rage, Hakyeon entered the room - noting the presence of the other unit led by Taekwoon - gaze burning as he held up his gun. “Freeze! You’re under arrest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Prompted by some pics Den sent me before hghhg... if I ever get back to this, it will have some Navi and LeoBin ehehe... IF I ever get back to it ;;;v;;;


	4. [Hinted Hongbin/All] Model Aesthetics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were all so different. All possessing their own air of attractiveness and allure.
> 
> And Hongbin couldn't wait to show them in his photos. His artistic soul itching to capture them in beautiful images that would have people catching their breath.

Hongbin crossed his arms as he eyed his chosen models. His gaze skimming from one person to the other, analysing their features, mentally taking note of how to portray them in his photographs. They all had charms of their own - so different yet all so appealing at the same time.

There was his childhood friend, Wonshik, rough-looking with his slightly roman nose, black-lined-and-down-slanted eyes, and a body that was fit as hell. Yet, despite how many saw him as some kind of delinquent due to his appearance, Wonshik had this softness that showed in Hongbin’s photographs. No matter how much Wonshik looked intimidating or seductive, there was always that warmth that seemed to seep through only Hongbin's pictures, and Hongbin took pride in that. He hadn’t been ashamed to appeal to his best friend’s soft spot for him just to get him as a model - then again, perhaps that was also the years of blackmail he had. He wasn’t sorry for that either.

Then there was Jaehwan - weirdly dressed, art major, Jaehwan, whose defined cheekbones, high nose, and full lips made him look foreign. Jaehwan, with a bright, cheerful air that naturally drew people to his positivity - a positivity that permeated even through pictures. Jaehwan had been Hongbin’s partner in one of his art subjects. They had been each other's models for quite a while, which was why Hongbin was aware of Jaehwan's photographic charms. And, considering how much the older man constantly and shamelessly flirted with him, it wasn’t all too difficult to involve him as well.

Along with Jaehwan was Sanghyuk, who wasn’t supposed to be one of Hongbin’s models. But after seeing Jaehwan’s sketches with him as reference, Hongbin just  _had_  to get him. Sanghyuk had sharp manly features - with a defined jawline, fine cheekbones, and was far too tall than necessary. But what Hongbin liked most about the younger was his childlike mischievousness that seemed to balance his appearance in photos. It must’ve been strange to have a law student involved in an art project, but Sanghyuk was all too willing to agree, and Hongbin wasn’t one to complain.

And then there was Taekwoon, who took a whole lot of persuading, yet strangely gave in eventually. With sharp feline eyes, long muscled limbs, and a mysterious aura that pulled anyone in, the school’s star soccer player was someone Hongbin had been determined to convince to be part of his project. There was just something about Taekwoon that seemed perfect to immortalise in pictures and Hongbin had been about to do  _anything_  to make him agree.  _Anything_  at all. Initially, Taekwoon didn’t seem to care about  the photographer’s offer to do something for him to participate in the shoot (despite finally agreeing), but then decided to take advantage of it when given the chance. Luckily, Taekwoon’s request had been simple: entertain his best friend and keep him company so he can stop dragging Taekwoon to wherever he pleased.

Of course, Hongbin agreed.

Hakyeon, the said best friend, hadn’t been on Hongbin’s list either. He just happened to be present when the photography major approached the soccer player to tell him the schedule for the shoot and, before Hongbin knew it, he was being pulled to the cinemas by an overly cheerful stranger at the request of Taekwoon. And, it didn’t take long before Hongbin started seeing the man’s delicate yet charismatic features, his long swan-like neck, his slender proportions, and the confident and graceful way he carried himself. Something about Hakyeon just screamed to be photographed and Hongbin would be damned if he didn’t take the chance to photograph it himself.

They were all so different. All possessing their own air of attractiveness and allure.

And Hongbin couldn't wait to show them in his photos. His artistic soul itching to capture them in beautiful images that would have people catching their breath.

"So..." Jaehwan spoke from the couch he was lounging on - a sketchpad on his lap - his tone still playfully flirtatious as he propped up his chin on his hand. "... What do want us to do, my darling Kongie? I have some ideas of my own~" Sanghyuk snorted and earned himself an elbow from the artist.

Wonshik gave Hongbin a look that was a mix of surprise, exasperation, and slight bit of accusation. A look that he  instantly recognised as  _oh god you didn’t tell them._  Hongbin only returned it with an innocent blink that he knew didn’t fool Wonshik in the slightest.

“Are we _all_ modelling today?” Hakyeon piped up, drawing Hongbin’s attention from his best friend to the pouting man seated on the tall stool. “I thought it was only going to be you and me.”

Sanghyuk snorted. “As if we’re letting you monopolise Hongbin again.” Jaehwan solemnly nodded in agreement.

“Jealous he likes me more than any of you?” Hakyeon taunted with a smile that had Jaehwan squawking indignantly and Sanghyuk scoffing “You wish.”

Hongbin watched the interaction in amusement - the difference in their auras so palpable like this. He was just aching to take his camera when he felt a touch to his side and was met by a pair of sharp eyes. “I have training in two hours.” Taekwoon spoke softly and the photographer couldn’t help but admire his features once again at such close proximity. “Can we start?”

Oh. _Right._ The photoshoot.

Fortunately, that moment, Wonshik - dear Wonshik who Hongbin could always rely on - stopped the intensifying sass battle. Unfortunately, Taekwoon didn’t move from his position and Hongbin belatedly realised that he had a hand on his waist and, judging from the way everyone else eyed the said hand, another round of the said sass battle would occur. Fortunately again, Wonshik (despite staring at Taekwoon's hand just as the others did) was quick to tell them to pay attention and all mouths were shut. Hongbin was sure to thank Wonshik with dinner later.

“We’ll be doing test shots today.” Hongbin started. “Just to see what poses you would look best in.”

“I look best in any pose, Kongie~” Jaehwan commented with a wink.

“I’m sure you do.” Was the photographer’s patronising answer. Sanghyuk and Hakyeon snickered, though Jaehwan didn’t seem to care about it.

“So, what exactly do you want us to do now?” Sanghyuk questioned.

Then there goes  _the look_  from Wonshik again. “Yeah, what exactly do you want us to do, Hongbin?”

Hongbin only smiled beatifically, not at all affected by Wonshik’s low-key scolding tone. "I'm glad you asked." He spoke as he strode towards the nearby desk, aware of the eyes following his every movement. "Let's start with something simple." He took hold of his camera and faced them.

With a wide smile and dimples prominent on his cheeks, Hongbin uttered one word.

"Strip."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I made this AU before with Hongbin as a photographer and the others as his nude models and everyone else basically just agreed coz they want a piece of the Kongbooty. But, lol, the thing is, Hongbin is only attracted to their aesthetics (at first). IDK I just wanted to write something from that long forgotten AU ahahah (actually I wrote this before but I wanted to fix it into a proper drabble... I'll revisit this AU someday... coz there's a scene I really want to write but idk when I will //cries)


	5. [LeoBin] Empty Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He should be on Hongbin's side, waiting to greet him when he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Den sent me this [ pic prompt ](https://twitter.com/swagdaddyravi/status/776284486627528704) on Twitter and I ended up writing this thing QvQ I wrote this a few months ago but forgot to post it here OTL

Taekwoon couldn't help but stare at the empty space beside him, his heart weighing heavily in his chest. His eyes stinging with unshed tears as he tried to keep his composure during the event. Not even the comforting touches or the reassuring words from the other members were able to help him. All he could think about was Hongbin. How Hongbin would make jokes during fansigns. How he would laugh at the smallest of things - covering his mirth with his hands. How he would playfully annoy Taekwoon, and make him do silly things despite the glares and warnings he would receive from him.

How Hongbin is now lying in a hospital bed, fighting for his life.  
  
Taekwoon could barely hear the other members reassuring their fans about Hongbin's condition. _"Don't worry, Hongbinnie will be okay! He'll be back in no time!"_  
  
Taekwoon resisted the urge to yell at them. To call them liars. Hongbin was not okay! He was in the hospital, with only machines keeping him alive. Pallid as the walls he was surrounded with. Dangerously close to death. How was he okay?!  
  
Taekwoon bit his lip from saying a scathing remark. How could they say that when they didn't even know when Hongbin would wake up. If he'll wake up at all. Taekwoon's nails dug into his skin as the thought plagued his mind.   
  
He felt a hand squeeze his, followed by Hakyeon's soft voice. "Taekwoon-ah, don't worry."  
  
He almost hissed out that he'll stop worrying if they got Hongbin to wake up. But he held his tongue. A rational part of his mind told him that they were just as worried as he was - that Hakyeon hadn't slept for days, that Jaehwan hadn't been eating properly, that Wonshik had been crying himself to sleep, that Sanghyuk had been lacking his usual mischievousness and have been unusually silent ever since the accident.  
  
But Taekwoon couldn't help himself. They shouldn't be here, doing their activities while Hongbin was in a limbo of life and death. He should be on Hongbin's side, waiting to greet him when he woke up.  
  
Taekwoon felt his stomach churn again as his traitorous mind taunted him with thoughts of Hongbin being unable to escape his slumber. His breath got caught in his throat once again and his eyes pricked with tears that he tried to hold back. His gaze darted back to the empty seat and imagined how Hongbin would be if he was awake and well - laughing at the strangest things and sharing looks with Taekwoon while bothering him under the table with nudges and light kicks.  
  
Taekwoon wouldn't even mind if Hongbin bothered him to his heart's content. He just wanted him to be okay and be able to smile at Taekwoon again. He wanted to see him bright with life while wrapped in his arms once more. Taekwoon just wanted Hongbin to wake up and fill that empty space again.  
  
Not even aware of it, a tear slowly slid down his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry for the angst... I was going to fluff but... it ended in angst I-- idk even... it may also have something to do with me seeing a pic of that time in Moorim wherein Chiang was sent to the hospital QAQ


	6. [HyuKen] Were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His heart was beating faster now, and air barely made it to his lungs as the overwhelming feeling of terror filled his entire body. _Oh god_ , was this how he was going to die?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You will probably hate me for this

Sanghyuk’s heart jumped to his throat as the large, brown wolf crouched in front of him. Its yellow eyes practically glowing as it met his terrified stare. Sanghyuk wished he didn’t wander off from the campsite. Hakyeon had never failed to nag it into him every minute he could. Sanghyuk wished he actually listened. Hakyeon was gonna have his head.

Or what’s left of him after this.

The wolf moved closer and Sanghyuk bit back a whimper while scrambling backwards – rocks digging into his hand as he did so. The wolf followed his every movement.

Until his back hit a tree.

_Shit._

Sanghyuk flattened himself against the tree, as if it would help him get farther away from the wolf.

It didn’t of course – but Sanghyuk pressed his back harder. His heart was beating faster now, and air barely made it to his lungs as the overwhelming feeling of terror filled his entire body. Oh _god_ , was this how he was going to die?

He expected his life to flash before his eyes, like in all those stories he'd read before - but it didn't. He only saw sharp teeth and deadly claws. 

If he survived this, he was going to write a very angrily worded letter to all those authors and tell them their near-death descriptions were bloody lies.

 _If he survived._

He shut his eyes, not wanting to witness his imminent death. He felt the wolf come closer until its breath fanned against his face. Sanghyuk’s fingers dug into the ground and his eyes started to prickle. His heart stuttered and his stomach lurched with dread. Sanghyuk gulped and vaguely wondered when the wolf would get it over with. As much as he didn’t want to die yet, he’d rather that the beast kill him in the fastest way possible.

Then, suddenly, the breath was gone and the shadow that had covered the moonlight from behind his eyelids disappeared. Sanghyuk exhaled for a bit. Just a bit.

Was it gone? Did it magnanimously decide to spare Sanghyuk’s life? Can wolves be that nice?

He didn’t want to get his hopes up – so Sanghyuk kept his eyes shut. Refusing to open them just to be met with sharp teeth that would shred him to bits. He sat against the tree, petrified.

Until a whimper reached his ears.

_Was that the wolf? Did something happen?_

Another whimper, followed by cracking – not unlike the sound of branches snapping.

_Did someone come to his rescue?_

Sanghyuk opened his eyes, hoping to find one of his friends there despite odds being slim. Maybe it would be Taekwoon – he knew how to beat up things double his size. Or Hongbin – he could find a way to get them out of there with some kind of crazy idea that would either work or kill them – but Sanghyuk was willing to take chances. Or Wonshik – Wonshik’s pretty badass when he wanted to be – if he woke up in the middle of one of his comatose naps. Honestly, _anyone_ would do at this point.

He didn’t find any of them though.

But something _did_ happen. Or was happening.

The wolf was on the ground, its body convulsing unnaturally that, in spite of the opportunity for escape presented to him, Sanghyuk couldn’t move. His horrified, yet curious, gaze not leaving the beast. Then, to his utter disbelief, the wolf’s fur started to recede. Its limbs twisting and disjointing into lean arms and legs – body trimming into a slender build. Its snout sunk until it formed a tall nose and full lips. Its ears became human-like, yet still somewhat pointed in shape. Its seemingly glowing eyes darkened into brown.

Sanghyuk gaped.

 _“J-Jaehwan-hyung?”_ He stammered. His eyes wide in disbelief at the sight of one of his friends in place of the wolf that was inches away from killing him. No, his friend _was the wolf._ “You- you just-“

Jaehwan crawled towards him until he was at his feet. Sanghyuk couldn’t even throw out one of his usual sassy comments about the older’s nakedness because _he had just been a wolf earlier_.

“Hyung…” Sanghyuk managed to croak out from his dry throat. “… oh god hyung you were a wolf.”

Jaehwan gave him a look of utter seriousness. His voice grave as he replied. “Yes, Hyukkie, I’m a Were.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And, after a moment, Sanghyuk would punch him hard for making a pun during a serious moment. Jaehwan would whine and complain about that hurting and Sanghyuk would sass back at him. And as Jaehwan explains, it slowly devolves into laughs... Sanghyuk still wants to get back at him for scaring him like that though.)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This was inspired by [ this post ](http://bizzlestix.tumblr.com/post/67807770922/tangledbeast-a-lycanthrope-transforms-in-front) This pun wasn't my idea. 
> 
> A/N: I'm sure you hate me for this. Yes. I wrote this for that pun. I'm sorry I'm terrible. But Jaehwan and werewolf puns should be a thing. Please tell me you guys got the pun QvQ (Just in case: "I'm a Were" = "I'm aware"... Were coz werewolf)


	7. [NeoBin; hinted HyuKen] Joke's On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehwan's prank doesn't quite turn out the way he wanted it to.

 

There is the sound of fiddling along with blurred colors before the camera is finally righted and a face comes onto the screen. The man grins widely and starts wiggling two of his fingers beside his cheek. _“Bbuing bbuing~ bbuing bbuing~_ Here we are again for another pranking session with Kenken and Hyoggi~!” He blows a kiss, and then follows it with a wink.

“Unfortunately, Hyukkie won’t be here today. He has a gross test to go to and had to skip on this episode.” The sentence is ended with a pout, but the grin comes back just as quickly. “But we’re gonna video this awesome-ly so he can have something to watch later hihi~ Don’t worry Hyukkie, I got you! Leave this to your beloved Jaehwannie~”

There’s more fumbling and the screen goes dark as his hand covers the lens. “Omo omo omo! How do you adju— ah! There we go!” The man comes back on screen. This time, he is further away from the camera and more of the background is seen as he steadies his hold on the monopod. “I’m back~ Sorry ‘bout that! Not used to this GoPro yet. My precious baby brother got it for me from Japan~ I’m gonna show him on camera next time so you guys can see how awesome our genes are. But he’s not allowed to date so, before anyone asks, nope, no one touches my cute baby brother. I’m cuter than him though! Right Hyukkie? You better say yes when you see this!” His mock-indignant look is then replaced by a smile. “Anyway, notice how everything’s clearer now? See, see?” He then twirls around to show his point – exposing the rather cozy living room he is in.

“Do you guys recognize the place? Yes, that’s right, it’s the infamous HakWoon apartment~” Jaehwan giggles as he pulls the camera nearer and whispers theatrically. “And that means this is another segment of HakWoon pranking session, hihi!”

Jaehwan distances the camera from his face while continuing to talk. “So you probably know how this is gonna go – but just in case it’s not Hyukkie or me watching this – which would be really bad coz Taekwoon-hyung said he was gonna kill me if we posted these segments on our Youtube channel – I’ll tell you how this is gonna go. Because I’m an awesome professional even if no one else is going to see my genius.” He lets out a dramatic sigh at that, looking genuinely disappointed at the prospect of not being able to share his ‘genius’. “Taekwoon-hyung’s a big sourpuss, but don’t tell him I told you that. Anyway, as you all know – or maybe don’t know – Hakyeon-hyung and Taekwoon-hyung are the most hilarious victi—err, prank recipients that have ever graced our channel. They’re so easy to prank, I swear! Go check out our other videos of them. They’re seriously funny! You gotta see Hakyeon-hyung’s high-pitched scream, haha! Anyway, they’ve been dating for, like, three months now – finally! Am I right?” Jaehwan almost drops the camera as he throws his hands up in the air to punctuate his sentence. He curses and fumbles with the device again.

“But yeah, they’re dating now but they’re really quiet about their relationship. It’s kinda a let-down coz Yeonnie-hyung used to tell me about these things!” Jaehwan pouts again and points an accusing finger at the camera. “Hyungie, this is your fault! I’m really nosy you know – pun intended. Wow, I’m hilarious!” He says with a laugh. “So, okay basically this segment happened so we can catch what kind of naughty-naughty they’ve been up to behind closed doors.” Jaehwan gives the camera a grin not unlike the _memes_ used for making innuendos – with his head tilted downwards and eyes looking upwards at the lens.

“Don’t worry, this is completely PG! We’re just going to catch the morning after, hehe.” Jaehwan starts walking backwards through the living room, making quick glances behind him while still narrating to the camera. “So far, we’ve found out that they use handcuffs and Yeonnie-hyung wears wigs sometimes.” Jaehwan snickers. “Ahhh, these hyungs are kinky, I love it!” he finally stops in front of a door and lowers his voice. “What kind of depravity do you think we’re gonna see today?” He nears his face towards the camera again and whispers. “Are you ready?”

After a moment of suspenseful silence, Jaehwan’s hand closes around the door knob. He looks at the camera and silently counts down – his grin growing wider as he mouths the number ‘one’.

Jaehwan promptly throws the door open with a loud bang and lets out a high-pitched screech.

“What the he--” _Thud._ “JAEHWAN!”

“Wakey-wakey, lovebirds! Time to meet the beautiful sunshine~” Jaehwan loudly announces while flicking the light-switch on. The darkness that had met the camera before disappears and reveals clothes scattered across the carpeted floor, a lamp shade fallen off the nightstand, bags haphazardly thrown to the sides, and a very large bed with a disgruntled man glaring at Jaehwan – clearly naked underneath the comforter if the amount of tan skin displayed is any indication. There is a pale hand that rests just above the man’s waist, which just confirmed that he indeed wasn’t alone.

“Morning Hakyeon-hyung? How was last night?” Jaehwan greets, as if he isn’t at the receiving end of a very displeased scowl. “Looks like you had a rough one with Taekwoon-hyung. Do I need to get a wheelchair?”

“Is this another prank? Ugh, give me a good reason why I shouldn’t sic Taekwoon at you right now.” The man – Hakyeon – groans while rubbing his hand against his cheek in what appears to be exasperation. His voice is still slightly laced with sleep, but his words are clear.

Jaehwan didn’t seem to be bothered though as he walks further into the room. “Coz he’s still asleep and he doesn’t like getting up early.”

“I can get up to kill you.” Is the muffled response from behind Hakyeon. The threatening guy steadies himself on his elbows as he glares over Hakyeon’s shoulder – his sharp eyes ready to kill.

Jaehwan only grins. “Good morning to you too, Taekwoonie-hyung~” He replies cheerfully. “So what kind of nasty-nasty did you do this time? There’s no handcuffs anywhere, or a wig on Yeonnie-hyung. Spanking? BDSM? Oooh, pet-kink? C’mon share share~ The audience wants to know~”

“Jaehwan I swear to god--”

“Awww, don’t be shy. What is it? Aside from it being intense coz we kinda got that from the state of your room. It wasn’t this messy the last time. Tell me tell me!”

“Go away Jae—”

“What’s going on?” An almost inaudible voice cuts in.

Everyone seems to freeze in place at the new voice that definitely did not come from Jaehwan, Hakyeon, or Taekwoon.

The sheets between Hakyeon and Taekwoon move and another tuft of hair starts to emerge from underneath the covers. Jaehwan’s eyes widen and his jaw drops as another person sits up – bare as the other two on his either side. “What time is it?” He asks, appearing to be unaware of how three people were staring at him – one in shock and the other two looking worried.

The silence stretches before it’s broken by an incredulous yell of “HONGBIN?!” and the said man looks up, his eyes wide in surprise.

The camera falls on the floor, only showing the carpet, the scattered clothes, and Jaehwan’s shoes that marches towards the bed.

“H-hyung?!”

“WHAT IS THIS?!”

“Let us explain--”

“YOU DEFILED HONGBIN!?”

“Hyung, can we jus-”

“GET OUT OF THAT BED RIGHT NOW! HOW COULD YOU STAY NAKED BETWEEN NAKED MEN WITH ME PRESENT?!”

“You aren’t supposed to barge into—“

“NO EXCUSES! OUT! OUT!”

“Jaehwan, calm down.”

“YOU TOOK HIS CHASTITY I’M NOT GONNA CALM D— CHA HAKYEON, JUNG TAEKWOON, GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BABY BROTHER!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a short thing kind of based on a vine a watched before LOL... Also I missed writing NeoBin so... QvQ Going to recheck on this for errors later on... it's 4am already lmao


	8. {NSFW} [Navi; LeoBin; HyuKen] Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three drabbles revolving around the theme ‘Lingerie’

••••••••

**NAVI**

••••••••

Hakyeon knows that Wonshik likes to watch - watch him slowly put on the lace one piece at a time.

The blood red garter belt first, then the lacy red underwear that matches it. Hakyeon could feel Wonshik’s eyes follow every movement - the way he gracefully bends over to pull up one leg of the sheer black stocking, and attach it to the garter belt. He could practically hear his low groan as he does the same on the other leg, bending over even more to let his lover have a perfect view of his ass.

He puts on a gossamer red robe, but leaves it open and untied, giving Wonshik a moment to drink in the sight. Hakyeon teasingly runs his hands up his waist, brushing his fingers up his chest, running it through his hair until his arms are artfully bent above his head. Then he arches his back in a way that emphasized the shape of his body, an action that always earns him a sound between a gasp and a moan from Wonshik.

When Hakyeon raises his slender legs to strap the heels, he would always look through his peripheral vision, watching Wonshik adjust his pants while biting his lips red. His feet braced on the floor, as if ready to spring up and march over to Hakyeon, and kiss him senseless. So Hakyeon waits - waits for Wonshik to finally give into the urge to come up to him and ravish him for hours. But for the mean time, there was no harm in teasing him even more.

 

* * *

  
••••••••

**LEOBIN**

••••••••

 

Taekwoon likes dressing Hongbin up in lingerie just as much as he likes taking them off of him.

Hongbin never had to put it on himself as Taekwoon always insists on pampering him.

It always starts with a warm bubble bath, with Taekwoon gently washing Hongbin’s hair, drawing pleasured sighs from his lips. He would dry him up afterwards, then softly lather shaving cream on his legs as Hongbin sits on the edge of the bathtub. Taekwoon’s lips brush against every smooth patch of skin revealed by the blade, making Hongbin tremble in his hold. His hands are light and warm as he spreads lotion afterwards - fingers lingering on the insides of Hongbin’s thighs, thumb barely brushing against the most sensitive part of his body, making his lover squirm.

Then he slowly dresses him up - gently hooking the rose colored garter belt around his narrow waist, followed by the lace underwear of the same color, murmuring how the shade suits him. Hongbin’s legs never fail to weaken when it comes to the stockings, so he sits on the bed as Taekwoon pulls the translucent material up his legs, following the trail of kiss he leaves on his skin, causing more shivers to travel up Hongbin’s sensitive body. He tops it all off with a sheer white nightie, with a decoration of frills and flowers on the top. The material barely reaches Hongbin’s thighs.

The moment he is done, Taekwoon pulls him into a deep, hungry kiss, before laying him down on the bed in full display before him.

 

* * *

 

••••••••

**HYUKEN**

••••••••

 

It is always playful between the two of them, despite the supposed sensuality of it.

Jaehwan would begin it under the pretense of wanting to model the lingerie for Sanghyuk - though they are both always aware of his true intention.

Dressed in a vibrant bathrobe, Jaehwan would make a show of putting on the undergarments without taking the robe off - only showing hints of skin that has Sanghyuk staring in spite of his amused chuckles. Jaehwan bends exaggeratedly as he slips on the bright lacy underwear, flipping the back of his bathrobe upward as he juts out his shapely butt and pulling on the flimsy piece of fabric, winking at Sanghyuk while wiggling his ass. Sanghyuk laughs, yet his eyes never leave the other’s now covered behind. Jaehwan pulls aside the slit of the bathrobe and lifts his leg, propping it up on a chair before blowing a kiss at his boyfriend. Sanghyuk’s grin is wide, yet his gaze is riveted to the gauzy material gradually running up Jaehwan’s legs.

When Jaehwan dramatically whips off his bathrobe, Sanghyuk can’t help wetting his lips as he finally catches sight of the wide garter belt around Jaehwan’s waist, underneath the bright flimsy nightgown he already had on. Jaehwan sends him another wink, asking if he likes what he sees. In reply, Sanghyuk jumps to his feet, quickly crowding a giggling Jaehwan against the wall and lifting him to have his legs wrapped around his waist, then silencing his giggles with his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I found these in a notebook and I don’t even remember writing them lol. So I just fixed them a bit and decided to post coz why not. This is also a thread on my [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/LaceBunnyBin/status/912894668295278593)~


	9. [NeoBin] A Study in Contrasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekwoon's finds his muses for his masterpiece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’ve been deep into NeoBin recently and this plot just came to mind when Leo’s MV teaser came out and I don’t know why arifjo

Ebony hair went well with the pure ivory colour of lilies. Dark tresses beautifully fanning over fair petals in a dance of contrasts. Long eyelashes kissed high-cheekbones in peaceful slumber.

Elegant tan fingers entwined with delicate porcelain ones where the sea of white interweaved with a forest of red so dark it was almost black.

Silver hair went well with the abyss-like hue of deep red roses. Light strands tangling with dark blossoms in a gorgeous display of inverse. Pink pillowy lips apart in an almost sensual manner.

They really were quite lovely like this – laid out among symbols of beauty which highlighted their own. Heads pillowed on opposite ends yet curled towards each other in an ideal imitation of  _ yin  _ and  _ yang  _ with only their fingers touching.

­­Taekwoon couldn’t help but smile softly at the ethereal sight.

The scarlet on Hakyeon’s chest and across Hongbin’s neck stood out quite wonderfully as well. The only vivid colour in the breath-taking scene.

Taekwoon’s stained fingers brushed along the canvas, tainting it in vibrant crimson.

He finally had them.

And they were forever his.

His perfect models.


End file.
